The present invention relates generally to deflection of exhaust plumes from jet propelled aircraft during take-off on the flight deck of an aircraft carrier vessel.
The decks of aircraft carriers are presently equipped with jet blast deflectors which function to dissipate jet exhaust of aircraft undergoing catapult launch. Such deflectors undergo cooling by waterlines which impose significant corrosion and burdensome maintenance problems as well as to complicate constructional design and increase costs associated therewith. Additional operational and aging problems for the equipment involved are presently introduced because of the higher temperatures and flow speeds of exhaust plumes from new attack jet aircraft, such as a minimum of 2300xc2x0 F. temperature and 1800 feet per second exhaust flow at the jet blast deflector. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to reduce the constructional complications and costs associated with jet blast deflectors, while preserving or improving the thermal protective attributes associated therewith.
In accordance with the present invention, each of the jet blast deflectors is formed with a bottom blast-side made of a thermal insulation layer, a top side layer coated with non-slip deck material and intermediate high temperature reinforced layers therebetween to form flat deflector panels hinged to the deck for pivotal displacement between raised positions in which jet exhaust plumes impinge on the bottom blast-side layers and lower positions in which cooling air flow blasts are applied thereto beneath the deck. Pivotal displacement of the jet blast deflector panels is effected under remote control through mechanical actuators to accommodate aircraft landing, take-off and closer approach of the aircraft to the take-off locations before preceding aircraft launches.